


Keep me warm (In your clothes)

by kihyunsyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adding Showki cuz i miss them, Can Minhyuk and I share?, Fluff, I miss Joohyuk, M/M, Soft soft, soft hours open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunsyoo/pseuds/kihyunsyoo
Summary: Jooheon slowly starts to realize how his hoodies one by one starts to disappear





	Keep me warm (In your clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with my soft Joohyuk shit

Jooheon woke up by someone shook his body.  
“HONEY WAKE UP~~~”  
The excited voice clicked in his brain in no time, he didn’t even have to think to realize who’s voice it was.

\- Minhyukkie hyung... it’s too early... He sighed as he dragged the soft covers over his head and groaned, last night ended up late in his studio, he wasn’t home before 3AM..

\- You need to wake up!! Minhyuk pouted, his words didn’t effect the younger at all.

\- 5 more minutes..

Minhyuk wasn’t satisfied, he wanted to spend time with Jooheon as much as he can.

\- If you don’t get up, then I’ll just join you.. Minhyuk smiled and crawled under the warm covers.

Jooheon sighed and snuggled into the elder’s body.  
\- Why are you so clingy...

-  
“GET YOUR ASSES UP”  
Jooheon woke up again, this time, legs in-tangled with Minhyuk and arms around his waist. This time the voice wasn’t from his clingy boyfriend ..

\- Kihyun.. let them sleep.. another voice sighed  
\- No hyung!! It’s already noon??

Jooheon open his eyes, seeing his two hyungs in front of him.

\- Hyunwoo hyung.. Kihyun hyung .. Jooheon mumbled and tried to lift his body up, but Minhyuks arms protectively around him, stopped him.  
-

2 hours later.

\- Hey Minnie hyung have you seen my hoodie? Jooheon asked as he threw piece of clothes after clothes out of his closet.  
\- Babe you have like thousands hoodies.. Minhyuk sighed  
\- The black gucci one.. Jooheon responded

Minhyuk went quiet, 

  
\- Hellooooo?? World to Minhyuk? Have you seen it or not?

\- w-what no... I haven’t seen it..

\- 

2 days later 

\- UGH Changkyunnie I’m going furious... Jooheon groaned.. 

\- What now?? Changkyun sighed as he had his eyes glued on his phone screen.   
\- My hoodies keeps on disappearing!! Jooheon sighed.   
\- Chill.. Changkyun responded in English, it’s probably just Kihyun who’s being lazy with the laundry.. 

\- If you say so..   


\- 

“Minhyuk is that hoodie yours? It looks kinda small” Kihyun raised a brow, judging the elder’s choice of clothing.   


\- It’s Jooheon’s.. Minhyuk proudly smiled.   
\- Ew~~ Don’t tell me you’re that kind of couple now..   
\- Don’t act like Hyunwoo didn’t wear your t-shirt in that one vlive... Minhyuk laughed 

\- IT WAS A ONE TIME THING...   


\- 

The seven members sat around the dinner table, Jooheon chuckled then looked at their main vocal.   
  
“Kihyun hyung.. I don’t know what’s going into you but if you decide to wash all my hoodies at ones, please do it quickly.. there’s no one left!!” Jooheon complaint as he took a bite from his food.   


“What? I’m not doing your fucking laundry, who do I look like? Your mom?? Also Minhyuk was wearing one of them like yesterday?” Kihyun replied, feeling annoyed.   
  


\- 

“I swear he’s lying!!”   
the younger raised a brow at his boyfriend who sat on his queen sized bed, He knows the elder was lying.   
  


\- Minnie... I won’t get mad at you haha, I just wondered where they’ve been... 

\- Okay okay!! I took them... The elder replied, 

B-but it was because I miss you when you’re not around and ... they smell like you and it kind of heal the pain you know.. The elder embarrassed admitted and hide his face in his hands.   
  


\- You’re cute... You should’ve told me in the start you know, but it’s okay, since you’re cute. You can take my hoodies whenever you miss me I promise... Jooheon warmly smiled 


End file.
